Alegoris
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Satu kata untuk Min Yoongi? Um../BTS Fanfiction/BL/MinYoon-Taegi-Kookga/Yoong!bottom/Oneshot/SEKUEL/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**ALEGORIS**

(MinYoon, TaeGi, KookGa)

Yoong!Bottom

Absurd, Mature for dirty talk.

UozumiHan present

(My first BTS fanfic in FFN)

"Min Yoongi itu...sadis?"-Park Jimin

.

.

"Siapa hyung?" Jimin meletakkan cangkir kopinya di nakas, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap pemuda pucat dengan mata setengah mengantuk yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Min Yoongi, pemuda manis itu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di balik bantal.

"Taehyung."

Yoongi menguap lebar. Mengusap matanya sambil kembali berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai batas dagu.

"Bangunkan aku kalau Taehyung datang."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambut kelabu Yoongi sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di keningnya.

"Tidak mau ikut sarapan denganku?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mendengus pelan. Jika tidak sayang nyawa Jimin mungkin sudah menggendong Yoongi ke depan meja makan.

"Akan kuadukan pada Jungkook."

"Aku bangun, aku bangun. Kau puas?"

Jimin hanya terkekeh ketika Yoongi dengan malas menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan limbung menuju meja makan. Menggeleng tak habis pikir pada kelakuan pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Astaga, dia hanya takut pada Jungkook."

Jimin kemudian mengekori Yoongi sampai meja makan. Alih-alih meminum susu atau mengambil makanannya, Yoongi malah kembali tidur tertelungkup di meja makan.

"Hyung tidak mau pergi dengan Taehyung? Aku sih tidak masalah menculikmu sehari lagi."

"Bisa tidak _sih_ tidak pakai mengancam segala?"

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi yang kini memasang wajah cemberut karena kesal. Pemuda itu menarik sebelah tangan Yoongi, memaksanya untuk menggenggam sendok, serta mendorong sepiring pancake ke hadapannya.

"Makan. Baru boleh pergi dengan Taehyung."

Yoongi meniru ucapan dan gaya bicara Jimin tanpa mengeluarkan suara, lalu berdecih menyebalkan.

"Dasar tukang adu, tirani, menyebalkan!"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya tak acuh sembari menyendokkan sepotong pancake dengan sirup madu miliknya.

"Lebih baik daripada kau menyebutku tukang remas pantat orang sembarangan. Akh, sakit tahu!"

Jimin mengusap kakinya yang ngilu. Demi Tuhan itu sakit sekali. Yoongi tidak pernah main-main ketika menendang tulang keringnya, meninju wajahnya, atau menggigit jarinya ketika kesal. Hanya dengan Jimin, Yoongi akan berubah menjadi orang sadis yang tidak punya hati.

Yoongi masih memandang Jimin tajam dengan pipi yang menggembung karena _pancake_ yang ia sendokkan besar-besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan tatap aku seolah kau ingin sekali kutelanjangi, hyung."

" _Fuck you_ , Jimin."

"AW, hyung. Ampun."

 **...**

"Min Yoongi? Hmm..Dia itu sedikit naif?"-Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dengan handuk di lehernya. Kaos putih tipisnya basah di sekitar leher karena air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Dan ia hanya berjengit kaget ketika diterjang ciuman seseorang sampai membuatnya terdorong beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu baru mau melepaskan ciumannya ketika Yoongi mencubit kuat-kuat pinggangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung."

Yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum kotak sambil kembali menciumnya di pipi.

Plak.

Taehyung mengusap belakang kepalanya, melirik tajam tangan gemuk Jimin yang masih menggantung di udara setelah memberinya pukulan penuh perasaan.

"Apa?!" Jimin balas menatapnya.

"Park Bantet Jimin, mau mati kau?"

Namun, belum sempat Taehyung membalas perbuatan Jimin, Yoongi sudah menarik kerah belakangnya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Jimin. Yoongi tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya jika ia tidak memisahkan dua idiot itu.

"Ya! Pendek sialan kemari kau!"

"Alien dungu, mati saja sana."

"Jempol badak."

"Caplang."

 **BLAM**.

Yoongi memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah setelah berhasil menarik Taehyung ke dalam kamarnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia masih tidak terima Jimin memukul kepalanya.

"Hyung harusnya membiarkanku membunuhnya dulu. Park bantet sialan itu benar-benar."

Yoongi enggan menanggapi tingkah Taehyung yang kekanak-kanakan, dan mulai beralih ke lemari pakaian untuk memilih baju.

"Kenapa ganti baju, eoh? Kau kan cuma mau pulang ke rumahku."

"Terima kasih, Kim Taehyung. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau kau menepi di jalanan sepi lagi seperti minggu lalu."

Taehyung hanya tertawa gemas, lalu bangkit untuk menghampiri pemuda yang tengah mengancingkan kemejanya di depan cermin besar. Yang lebih muda melingkarkan tangannya di perut pemuda pucat itu dan mencuri kecup di tengkuknya. Siulan kurang ajar lolos dari bibir Taehyung ketika menatapi kaki ramping Yoongi.

"Aigo, lihatlah pemuda ini. Apa benar dia ini laki-laki?"

Mulai lagi, benak Yoongi.

Taehyung dan hobinya yang sering meragukan status kelelakian Yoongi adalah hal yang sangat mengesalkan. Demi Tuhan, Min Yoongi itu adalah lelaki tulen. Tetapi tiap kali Taehyung menyuarakan pikirannya itu, tak ayal Yoongi pun selalu memikirkannya.

"Mungkin tadinya Tuhan ingin aku dilahirkan sebagai wanita." Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "tapi kemudian aku terlahir dengan penis."

Taehyung tertawa keras mendengar pengakuan gamblang dan tak malu-malu Yoongi.

"Ya Tuhan, kau bilang itu penis?"

Yoongi langsung menyikut perut Taehyung. Sialan, seharusnya dia tidak usah berkata kotor di depan si otak udang, Kim Taehyung.

...

"Satu kata untuk Yoongi hyung? Um.. kuat? -Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

"Jungkook?"

Yoongi mengusap matanya menggemaskan. Ingin bangkit tetapi tangan besar pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Jeon Jungkook kini hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kapan datang?"

"Lima menit yang lalu." Jungkook mendengus, "Seharusnya kalian mengunci pintu."

Bibir Yoongi tertekuk sembari menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti sangat kesal menemukan dirinya berada di ranjang lelaki lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, salahkan saja Kim Taehyung yang serampangan dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia tinggal satu atap dengan Jungkook.

"Ke kamarku. Sekarang."

Setelahnya Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu yang kembali ditutupnya rapat. Yoongi turun dan memungut celana pendek dan kemeja Taehyung yang berserakan di lantai (dia tidak tahu di mana Taehyung melempar bajunya semalam) lalu memakainya asal.

Mungkin karena Jungkook adalah yang termuda, maka Yoongi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap egoisme Jungkook yang tinggi.

"Um-Jungkook-ah, bagaimana liburanmu?" Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook dengan perasaan takut. Jungkook itu yang termuda..dan yang paling kasar. Karena maknae adalah posisi absolut untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Selalu. Karena itu, Jungkook adalah yang spesial.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu adalah liburan."

Jungkook melepas dasi dan melucuti beberapa kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia terlihat kelelahan, itu adalah perjalanan bisnis dengan kedok berlibur. Jungkook tidak menyukainya, terlebih jika tidak ada Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah, hyung." perintahnya selalu mutlak. Taehyung dan Jimin pun tahu itu. Tetapi semua tidak mempermasalahkannya, selama Yoongi sama-sama menjadi milik ketiganya.

Jungkook menariknya ke atas pangkuannya. Sedangkan Yoongi menekuk kedua lututnya mengangkangi Jungkook. Yang lebih muda menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi dari bagian tengkuk. Aroma yang membuatnya gila dari campuran lavender dan cherry.

"Kau bau Taehyung."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa gemas. Ia menduga Jungkook pasti sedang cemberut di balik punggungnya. Sisi kekanakan itu selalu membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Aku mengenakan bajunya."

"Kau bercinta dengannya semalaman, hyung."

Jungkook masih nyaman mengendusi leher putih Yoongi dan mengelus punggung rampingnya dengan teratur. Jungkook adalah yang paling posesif.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat baik, Jungkook." Yoongi mundur perlahan agar dapat menyaksikan wajah menggemaskan sang maknae yang tertekuk kesal.

"Maafkan aku, hm?"

"Tidak mau."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah. Jungkook itu manja sekali, omong-omong.

"Kecuali.." Oh, jangan. Seringai di wajah itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"Lepaskan semua milik Taehyung dari tubuhmu, dan.." Jungkook kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yoongi, "Kau mau ambilkan aku nuttela?"

.

.

.

.

"Jim? Boleh aku ke apartemenmu sekarang?"

"..."

"Tidak, tidak. Headsetku rusak dan suaranya terlalu keras."

"..."

"Kumohon, aku bisa-bisa mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan ikut bergabung. Arrgh.. Sialan, kau Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

.

FIN

a/n : Sial ini apa?! Aku gatau nulis apa kkkk aku cuma seorang Yoong!bottom stan yang gila /lupakan/

p.s : Untuk adik whitecchu yang baik hati, aku tau ini bukan Taegi (Taeginya nyempil dikit doang wkwk), tapi anggap aja ini sebagai salam perkenalan kita /plak/

p.s.s: aku padahal ga niat post di sini wkwk tapi akhirnya dipost juga

RnR Juseyooo~~


	2. SEKUEL

-SEKUEL-

KookGa

TaeGi

MinYoon

Boy x boy (DLDR)

(Jangan berharap lebih dari ff ini nanti jadinya kesel sendiri kkkk~)

Yoongi menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya semerah tomat dengan kilat keringat yang begitu menggoda. Pun leher putihnya hingga piyamanya. Jemari tangannya meremat apapun yang sanggup diraihnya tanpa sadar.

"Ahn.."

Dan desahan sialannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tergoda begitu tiba-tiba Yoongi mengusik tidurnya dengan gerakan lemah dan rintihan pelan. Lupakan fakta bahwa Jungkook tidur seperti orang mati. _Biasanya_. Jungkook terbangun dengan kerut di dahinya, bergumam dengan nada kesal sebelum netranya menangkap keadaan Yoongi yang janggal.

"Taehh.."

Sialan.

Yoongi hyung mimpi basah. Dengan Taehyung?

"Sssshh.."

Jungkook bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan menumpukan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sulit sekali menelan ludah. _Ya Tuhan, diam saja sudah menggoda apalagi sedang horny begini._

Bangunkan tidak, ya?

Perlahan tangan Jungkook terulur meraih sisi wajah Yoongi yang terasa hangat. Mengelusnya hati-hati sambil menyapa dengan nada lemah. _Sebenarnya Jungkook itu tidak niat membangunkan._

"Mmmhh.."

"Hey, sayang." Jungkook sadar jika wajahnya kini mulai mendekat, tangannya mulai bertumpu di kedua sisi kepala Yoongi. Memaku netranya pada labium merah Yoongi yang begitu menggoda, membuat Jungkook semakin gerah. Dengan lirih berbisik di telinga pemuda yang lebih tua.

"J-"

"Taehyunggnnhh.."

 _Shit_.

"Jungkook _ie_ , sayang. Sebut namaku."

Jemari Yoongi kini beralih meremat lengan piyama Jungkook. matanya masih terkatup rapat, dengan bibir merah yang terbuka menggoda.

"Tae-"

"Jungkook, _baby. Moan my name_." Bibir Jungkook yang kering mulai bersentuhan dengan kulit leher Yoongi. Dengan berani menyusuri telinga sampai garis rahang pemuda di bawahnya.

 _Yoongi pasti membunuhku jika sadar_.

"Ahhhhnnn..K-Kookhh."

 _Fuck_.

Demi Tuhan, Jungkook sudah tegang sekarang.

Jungkook menciumnya dengan benar. Mengulum, menyesap, menggigit bibir Yoongi agar berhenti mendesah dan menggodanya. Tapi nyatanya, erangan tipis Yoongi akibat ulahnya malah semakin membuatnya panas.

"Ini salahmu, Yoongi _hyung_. Ini salahmu." Jungkook mulai berkeringat. Dia panas sekali. Sambil menciumi leher Yoongi, jemarinya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat merasakan sesak karena beban yang menumpu di tubuhnya. Netranya terbuka perlahan. Surai _raven_ milik Jungkook yang menggelitik wajahnya adalah yang pertama ditangkap matanya.

"J-Jungkook?"

Matanya membelalak kaget ketika sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda yang lebih muda. Ia refleks mendorong kuat tubuh Jungkook yang masih sibuk menggigiti lehernya.

" _YA_!" sekuat tenaga menarik rambut Jungkook agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kau yang menggodaku, _hyung_. Sekarang diam saja, _ok_?" dengan kurang ajar, Jungkook mulai mengusap paha dalam Yoongi.

Seringai menyebalkan itu. Demi Zeus, Yoongi membencinya.

"Kau juga masih tegang, Yoongi _hyung_. Biar aku membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau apakan Yoongi _hyung_ ku?" Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur hanya dengan kolor hitam dan rambut mencuat yang sialnya begitu tampan.

Di meja makan Yoongi hanya berdesis kecil ketika dinginnya air menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Taehyung semakin ingin membunuh si bungsu saja rasanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Taehyung sedang menyeduh susu di konter dapur, Yoongi datang dengan wajah mengerikan dan memintanya mengambilkan segelas air dingin.

"Itu salahnya yang tidak mau diam."

"Aku serius bisa membunuhmu jika berani menyakiti Yoongi _hyung_ ku lagi, Jeon keparat."

Jungkook bergabung di meja makan, menarik kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi. Yang paling tua terlihat kesal ketika bertatapan dengannya.

"Hey, bukan salahku, Tae. Yoongi _hyung_ semalam.." delikan tajam bak laser yang seperti akan melubangi kepalanya dari si mungil membuat Jungkook mengatupkan kembali mulutnya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian seringai muncul di wajah tampan Jungkook.

"Aku akan tutup mulut jika ada imbalan, sayang."

"Bangsat!" Yoongi hampir saja melempar isi gelasnya pada Jungkook kalau saja Taehyung tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ceritakan, Jungkook!"

Mata Yoongi membulat.

"Tutup mulut, Jungkook!"

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Bicara, kau mati!"

" _Appa_ bisa langsung menarikmu bekerja di perusahaan jika tahu kau sering membolos."

Jungkook membatu. Dia benci sekali jika sudah berkaitan dengan sang Ayah dan perusahaan sialannya. Jungkook benci saat dirinya ditunjuk sebagai penerus perusahaan sang Ayah dan bukannya Taehyung yang notabennya lebih tua. Taehyung hanya anak angkat, pekik sang Ayah kala itu. Tidak peduli pada Taehyung yang juga ada bersamanya. Toh, Taehyung juga tidak akan menaruhnya di hati. _Tipikal Kim Taehyung sekali_.

" _Fuck you_ , Tae!"

Seringai menang dari Taehyung membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal. Demi Tuhan, mereka berdua itu seperti _bangsat_.

"Jadi?" kedua tangan Taehyung mengatup di atas meja, dengan alis terangkat pongah menyebalkan.

 _masa bodoh tidak dapat jatah_.

"Semalam Yoongi _hyung_..."

"Blablablablalalalalalala..Jangan dengarkan Tae, dia sinting!" Yoongi buru-buru menyela dan beranjak dari kursi menuju kamar Jungkook.

"Yoongi _hyung_ apa?"

"Mimpi basah sambil menyebut namamu."

Mata Taehyung membulat. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum tersemat di bibirnya begitu lebar sampai-sampai Jungkook ingin sekali memukulnya

"SUNGGUH YOONGI HYUNG?" teriakan Taehyung benar-benar membuat pekak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIA ITU SINTING!"

"YOONGI _HYUNG_ MAAF."

"MATI SAJA KAU JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Demi Tuhan ini masih pukul delapan pagi.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Tangannya yang menggantung di depan _intercom_ langsung mengepal kuat. Pantas saja firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia harus menjemput Yoongi pagi-pagi.

"Apartemen ini harusnya punya fasilitas kedap suara."

Kantong plastik di tangannya sengaja dijatuhkan. Jimin menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku, memijit lehernya, dan merenggangkan otot-otot jarinya.

Menarik napas hanya untuk dibuang dengan kasar.

DUGGGH...

"KIM TAEHYUNG, JEON JUNGKOOK, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

.

.

 **.**

 **END**

a/n : selama ini ga pernah buat sekuel dan terciptalah ini /digampar

maafkan keabsurdan ff ini kkkk cuma ingin menuangkan apa yang ada di otakku /punya emang? haha

Ga sanggup kalo suruh buat naena sumpah XD Lupakan rate-nya /itu buat jaga-jaga/ bhak

Yang tanya hubungan mereka apa /dijawab ga yaaa? wkwk/ Butuh trikuel? /ga makasih thor/

Well terima kasih sudah membaca

RnR Juseyo~

special thanks : **ddllddll1996** / / **minyunghei** / **nochusyub** (apa kabar kamu?) / **sugaberry** / **peachpetals** / **sugarmy19** / **SugaRin2109** / Guest: **jungkook hot sekali** / **Phyllantus** / Guest: **Genius Suga** / **Riani Lee** (Yawla idolaku T.T) / **vtan368** / **BadGin's** / **an.2794** / **yoongiena** / / **MingyuAin** / **minyoonlovers** / **mysuga** / Guest: **Arvita kim** / **ClaireYoongi** / **lis391** / **94shidae** / **LovePanda2T** / **seokyoondan** / Guest: **Namjoon's Hair Band** / Guest: **sendal suwalo**

ps:maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan :D terimakasih atas review kalian *deepkiss


End file.
